They Chalked It Up to Puberty
by angel3y3pro
Summary: The World's Greatest Detective can solve any crime, but can he solve the mystery of his own body? WARNING: Will contain yaoi pairings a few chapters into it. If that's not your thing, keep scrolling.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hello everyone! Welcome to the new profile of Angel3y3! If you're coming here from BabyAngel9614, then WELCOME BACK! We are so happy to welcome you all here and are excited to give you old and new content for you to enjoy in one place! As always, we love reviews and messages from fans, so don't be shy, sinner.

Disclaimer: Angel3y3 writes in the M category for a reason. If graphic sex and kinks is not your thing, I'd suggest leaving now. Strong language, detailed sex, violence, occasional gore, and overall debauchery is what we do, so please keep that in mind.

 **e:** _The bolded portion of this fanfiction was taken directly out of volume 5 of the Death Note Magna by Tsugumi Ohba. I do not own the Death Note magna, anime, or characters._

 _This was the first multi-chaptered story they I ever wrote and it set me on a long path of awesomness that I am so thankful for. Chapter 1 is pretty short, but there has to be some set up, right? Good things come to those who wait._

 **~/~**

 **Soichiro Yagami press the gun to his son's head and pulled the trigger.**

 **BANG!**

 **"A blank…?" Light Yagami could finally breathe again.**

 **"Thank God…" Soichiro Yagami let out a sigh of relief.**

 **"Thank God…?" Light Yagami repeated. "What do you mean, Dad?"**

 **"Forgive me, you two… This was the only way to end your confinement…" Soichiro Yagami wiped the sweat from his brow. "Please understand that I only did this because I truly believed that you weren't Kira. Did you see that, Ryuzaki? I did as you said. I'm still alive."**

 **"Yes, brilliant acting." Ryuzaki's voice was coming from a speaker inside the car. "In that situation, if Amane was the second Kira, who can kill with just a person's face, I think we can assume she would have killed you before you killed Light-kun… And the same is true if Light-kun was Kira. The Kira I know would kill his own father need be… It's possible that Light-kun may have figured out it was an act for the end, but… As promised, I will end both of their confinements. And also as promised, though Amane says they were tapes to send in to an occult TV show, we do have various pieces of evidence connecting her to the second Kira. Until everything is made clear, will put Amane under surveillance."**

 **"What?!" Misa couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You still suspect me?!"**

 **Soichiro Yagami shot Misa a nasty look. "Well, you will get to return to your normal life. If you're not guilty then you can just think of the surveillance as police protection."**

 **"Oh yeah!" Misa giggled. "Since I'm not the second Kira, I just pretend I got some bodyguards."**

 **"And Light–kun, as also promise…" Ryuzaki spoke up. "I will work it out a way you and I will be together twenty-four hours a day, working on solving this case."**

 **Light was stunned for a moment, but quickly regained his composure. "You got it, Ryuzaki! Let's catch cuter together!"**

 **"Yes," Ryuzaki replied. "I'm pleased to be working with you."**

 **~/~**

 **Light shook his left wrist causing the handcuff chain to jingle. "Is this really necessary, Ryuzaki…?"**

 **Ryuzaki's dark wide eyes stared back at Light. "I'm not doing this because I want to."**

 **Misa looked at the two boys in confusion. "Huh…? This is what you meant by being together twenty-four hours a day?"**

 **The rest of the task force stared on quietly.**

 **Misa giggled nervously. "Two guys chained together is gross… Is this what you're into? You are with Light at school, too…"**

 **Ryuzaki sighed. "I'm not doing this because I want to."**

 **Misa was not reassured. "The Light belongs to me… And you're always together, then went am I supposed to go on dates with Light?"**

 **"The dates will naturally be with the three of us…" Ryuzaki replied as if it was obvious.**

 **"WHAT?!" Misa was shocked. "You're saying we have to kiss in front of you?"**

 **Ryuzaki shook his head. "I didn't say you have to do anything, but I will be watching…"**

 **Misa space turn bright red. "Huh? What the hell?! I knew it! You are a pervert!"**

 **Ryuzaki looked desperately at Light. "Light–kun, please shut Misa-san up."**

 **Light sighed. He would never hear the end of this.**

 **~/~**

Ryuzaki bit his thumb and stared at the sleeping figure that lay only three feet from him. Light Yagami was sleeping soundly in the other twin size bed. His right hand rested lightly against his forehead and his left hung off the bed causing the chain between the men to jingle lightly whenever Light twitched in the smallest bit.

The full moon that shone through the open window cast a heavenly glow on Light's face. Ryuzaki cocked his head to one side and looked closer into the calm face. When asleep, Light was the epitome of innocence. His face was still soft and boyish, but his body was toned and fit like a man's. In his sleep, Light stirred and his left hand came up to rest on his bare chest. Ryuzaki watched Light's chest rise and fall in melodic breathing and the hand slide slowly down that smooth, marble-like skin and come to rest just above his navel. Suddenly, Ryuzaki had the urge to run his own hand-

He shook his head violently in an attempt to sling those thoughts from his brain. _Not this again_ , he thought. I got rid of those urges before I left Wammy's House to be a detective. _I haven't time for such emotions…_

 **~/~**

 _L Lawliet sat alone in his room with his face in his hands._

 _"Damn," he cursed violently. It had happened again. Why the hell couldn't he control himself? He was supposed to be the world's greatest detective, yet he couldn't even figure out how to control his own body._

 _"Maybe I just won't shower anymore." He muttered to himself, then scoffed at how ridiculous that sounded. Running away wasn't going to solve anything._

 _"Perhaps I should just talk to Wammy." He muttered to himself. No. That would be far too embarrassing._

 _He groaned and fell back on his bed. This was the second time this week he was forced to grab a towel and duck out of the bathroom before giving himself a thorough scrubbing. Whenever he was alone in a hot, steaming shower, water running down his body like a million fingertips caressing him, he lost control. He felt his manhood throb and groaned again to himself. This had become a common thing as of late. Even the smallest bit of contact or visual stimulation was enough to cause him to get a raging hard-on. Textbooks chalked it up to puberty, but L called it a lack of self-control. At night he would find himself thinking of a soft pair of lips wrapped around his swollen member, sucking him off to sweet ecstasy. His manhood throbbed against his stomach again. He sighed and rolled over in bed. Maybe if he ignore it, it would go away._

 **~/~**

Light suddenly rolled over in his sleep, causing Ryuzaki to be ripped from his train of thought. Ryuzaki felt a familiar tug in his boxers and sighed when he noticed the bulge. Really? Now? His eyes shot up to the sleeping figure. Maybe if he was quick and quiet he could…

Ryuzaki lay flat on his back and slipped his left hand below the thin blanket to caress the swollen member that waited for him there. His nimble fingers wrapped around its girth and slowly stroked it's length. His whole body was immediately filled with a sweet pleasure that made him purr and stretch out his toes. His eyes darted over to Light and back to the ceiling as he picked up the pace. A tiny drop of pre-cum served as lubrication as he stroked faster and faster like a piston. His breathing became hallow and his hips got a mind of their own as they thrust up into his hand.

He imagined laying on a bed of silk sheets moaning and writhing as a pair of gentle hands stoked him firmly. His eyes would fall closed as lips trailed kisses up his stomach and chest and finally coming to rest on his own. Their mouths would mesh together as if they were compatible pieces of a puzzle and their tongues would dance in one another's mouth. He would tangle his fingers in that soft auburn hair and relish at the taste of his lover on his tongue. Then, Light would pull away only to wrap those satin lips around Ryuzaki's weeping cock and suck him lovingly. Ryuzaki's hips would rise and fall, forcing his girth down Light's tight, virgin throat.

Ryuzaki's whole body began to tremble and he couldn't stop the groan that broke from his chest as a thick line of semen shot out of his hard manhood followed by two more. There he lay in utter shame and denial at not only what he had done, but the fantasy he had dreamed up. He started to get up and go to the bathroom to clean himself, but the rattling of the chain quickly reminded him that that would be impossible without waking Light. He would just have to remove the shirt. He carefully slipped his hand into his pocket, retrieved the handcuff key and removed it from his wrist as quietly as possible. He sighed and peeled off his white t-shirt, using it to clean himself as much as possible before tossing it under the bed. He made a mental note to retrieve it tomorrow before the staff came to clean, clasped the handcuff back on his wrist, and rolled over on his stomach in an attempt to get some sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Light woke just as the sun was beginning to peek through the open window. He lay perfectly still until he heard Ryuzaki snoring gently behind him. He let out a sigh. In truth, this wasn't the first time he had been lulled out of slumber this night. Although, the first time had been a bit more shocking.

He honestly thought he was hallucinating when he first heard the shallow breathing and small moans behind him. What the hell? He thought to himself, eyes wide in disbelief. Was Ryuzaki actually… At that moment a moan ripped through the night and it almost sounded as if Light's own name had broken through the detective's lips. Light froze, heart pounding wildly in his chest as the heavy breathing slowed to normal and then drifted into a sweet little snore. Only when he was sure that Ryuzaki was in a deep sleep did he dare to relax a bit. Surely he was hearing things. There was no logical way Ryuzaki moaned his name just then. Was there?

It wasn't long before Light felt the chain on his wrist tug a bit and heard sheets rustle behind him. Ryuzaki rolled over in bed and moaned like an old man racked with arthritis. Needless to say, the World's Greatest Detective was far from a morning person, unless of course he had stayed up to see the sun replace the grey moon with its golden brilliance. Even with several hours of sound sleep, he still had dark circles under those black doe eyes. Light almost couldn't hold back a chuckle as Ryuzaki sat up and rubbed those orbs, tufts of raven hair poking out in every direction. Like this, he looked just like a small child being roused prematurely from a nap.

Ryuzaki cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow. "Something the matter, Light-kun? Is there something on my face?"

At that moment, there was a knock on the door and Light was relieved to see Watari as he was not too keen on explaining to Ryuzaki that he was admiring how child-like he looked in the morning. Watari was pushing a wheeled cart ahead of him consisting of two silver trays. The first contained a plate with two eggs, toast, and a steaming cup of tea. The other was piled high with cookies, cakes, pastries, a kettle of tea, and a container of white and brown sugar cubes.

"Good morning," Watari said as he placed the simple breakfast tray at the end of Light's bed and the tray of diabetes on the end of Ryuzaki's.

"Umpf," Ryuzaki mumbled over a mouth full of cake. "Morfning, Wafari." He happily popped one of his slender fingers into his mouth and licked a bit of icing off the tip. Light found himself wondering what that tongue would feel like…

 _No!_ He thought angrily. _Don't even go there, Yagami. He's a guy. You're not into guys._

Watari let himself out without a word and Light found himself unable to peel his eyes away from Ryuzaki, who was happily engorging his weight in sugar. Luckily, the sweets were enough of a distraction for the detective and he did not notice the auburn eyes looking him over carefully. Only when he had licked the last bit of powdered sugar from a saucer did he look over at the untouched food on Light's bed.

"You aren't eating, Light-kun?" He asked through a jelly doughnut. "Are you sick?" "Um, no." Light thought quickly.

"I was just wondering… How we were supposed to… shower?"

"Hmm…" Ryuzaki bit his thumbnail in thought. "I had already realized that a situation like this one would soon arise, but I think I have come up with a suitable solution. I believe it is acceptable for the chains to be off in the bathroom if we are both in the room at the same time."

"At the same time?" Light tried his best to hide the awkward tremor in his voice. "Isn't that a bit intrusive?"

He shrugged. "Being chained to another human is just as intrusive, but, until I am 100% sure that you are not Kira, this is what we have to deal with."

"And how sure are you right now that I'm not Kira?"

Ryuzaki tapped his thumb against his bottom lip a couple times. "At the moment, less than 4%."

Light sighed. "Fine." He grumbled. "Have it your way. I still need a shower." He stalked off into the bathroom, pulling Ryuzaki along behind him. When they were both in the small bathroom, Ryuzaki slid his hand in his jean pocket and retrieved a small silver key. Within moments, the handcuffs confining Light and Ryuzaki were lying on the tile floor.

"I'm showering first, if you don't mind." Light said, in which Ryuzaki simply nodded in agreement and turned his back to the boy in order to give him a small amount of privacy. Light quickly undressed and got into the shower, pulling the thick shower curtain in order to block Ryuzaki's view. Once a steady stream of hot water was rushing from the above shower head, Light let out a sigh and allowed himself to calm down.

Ryuzaki watched as hot steam poured from the top of the shower. He was concentrating hard on counting the squares that made up the grouted countertop in a subconscious effort to keep his mind off of what was happening behind him.

Finally, he stopped counting and opened the medicine cabinet to retrieve his toothbrush and paste. He halfheartedly deposited a small glob of the paste onto the toothbrush and began scrubbing at his teeth. When he looked up into the mirror, the angle allowed him to see just inside the crack that existed between the wall and the shower curtain. Without having full control of his own body, he found himself reaching up to adjust the mirror as an experiment to see if a different angle would allow him a better view inside the shower.

You are truly disgusting. His inner conscious scolded viciously. Not disgusting, just curious. His mind replied as he found the perfect angle that allowed him to see the right portion of the shower occupant's body from the waist up. Ryuzaki's dark eyes grew in wonder as he watched Light deposit a dollop of shower gel into his hand and begin to rub it over his firm chest and stomach. Little bubbles slid slowly down his silky skin and out of view past his hips.

Ryuzaki bit his bottom lip as he felt the familiar tugging in his pants, but this time he didn't try to ignore it. With bated breath, he pressed his hips hard against the counter top and nearly hissed at the bolt of pleasure that shot through his body like lightning. _What the hell am I doing?_ He thought. _Light is only a couple of feet away and here I am…_

Another bolt shot through him, chasing away every thought in his body. One hand gripped the side of the counter as the other snaked up his bare chest to tweak one of his hardened nipples, making him whimper softly around the toothbrush hanging from his mouth. His eyes darted back in the mirror and he saw Light running his fingers through his wet hair, veins of water cascading down his face and dripping off the side of his jaw. Ryuzaki wondered what his skin would feel like under his lips.

His cock jumped with desire and the red, swollen tip was peeking out of the top of his boxers. He reached down and gave it a squeeze that made goose bumps break out across his skin. His hips began to hump the counter faster, causing his shaft to rub harder against the counter and his pelvis as his hand massaged the tip. He could feel a tightening in his abdomen and he knew that he wouldn't be able to hang on much longer.

The water to the shower cut off and the shower curtain slid back just as Ryuzaki's member erupted in his briefs. The toothbrush that was still in his mouth went too close to the entrance of his throat and he gagged and coughed as it fell in the sink, his whole body threatening to go limp from the release.

"Ryuzaki?" Light said as he wrapped a nearby towel around his waist. "Are you alright?"

"Yes." He replied with an undeniable roughness in his voice. "I'm afraid I have an awful gag reflex."

Light chuckled and slapped Ryuzaki's shoulder once. "You really should be more careful."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** _I will go ahead and tell you that this chapter is going to get a bit hot. I think I have asked enough of your patients and here is the first glimpse of what awaits. A rare few will be satisfied with this chapter, but many more will demand something… better. Don't worry, faithful readers, better is just on the horizon._

 **~/~**

Light was unable to focus on the computer screen in front of him. Names and faces of hundreds of Kira victims flashed by and he hadn't taken the time to notice even one of them. For some reason, his head simply wasn't in the game today. His eyes darted over to Ryuzaki, who was examining the contents of one of the many manila folders that were strewn out in front of him. He seemed to be focusing hard on something that looked important. Light sighed. Maybe he just needed a break.

"LIIIIIGGGGHHHHHTTTTT!" A shrill shriek broke through the task force headquarters, calling a groan from several team members. Light noticed, with a bit of humor, that even Ryuzaki pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger and took in a sharp breath. "LLLIIIIIGGGHHHHTTTT!" There it was again, followed by Misa Amane skipping into the work room, her blonde hair flowing behind her like a wave. The moment her eyes zeroed in on her victim, she giggle and bounced over to him.

"Misa," Light scolded. "I told you not to come down here. You were supposed to wait in your room for me to come get you."

"Oh I know, but I couldn't wait any longer!" She pouted and perched herself in Light's lap. "I want to go on our date nnooowww!"

"That's impossible, Miss Amane." Ryuzaki said, chewing on his thumb. "We have a murderer to catch. We do not have time for dates."

"Humpf." Misa crossed her arms indignantly. "For your information, Mr. 'Great Detective', I don't care what we want. I was promised a date once a week by my Light, and I'm not going to let you ruin it. If you don't want to come, then you can just free Light from your sick handcuffs and we can go on a proper date." She turned her nose up very matter-of-factly at him. "Without you."

Light saw Ryuzaki's fist tighten around a fork in his hand until his knuckles were white. _Wow_ , he thought. _He usually doesn't get this upset with Misa_. Maybe it was time for him to stop enjoying the spat and step in. He stood up and wrapped his arm around Misa's waist. "She's right, Ryuzaki. I did promise her one date a week, and it is almost lunch time."

Ryuzaki raised one eyebrow and looked the couple over with scrutiny in his eyes. Light usually wasn't this affectionate toward Misa. In fact, he was known to downright ignore her presence in most situations. What had caused this sudden change of attitude? He definitely wanted to see this through. "Fine." He rose from his seat and sighed. "Let's go on our date."

 **~/~**

Ryuzaki stabbed the strawberry atop his cake viciously, penetrating it's ripe flesh with a tiny pop. His eyes flashed up to the annoying blonde chattering away and imagined putting his fork stabbing skills to better use. Usually, Ryuzaki wasn't a violent sort of person, but something about Misa simply put him on edge. Her shrill voice and high pitched giggle was to him like nails on a chalkboard. Perhaps it was because he was virtually never around a female, much less the bubbly teenaged doll like Misa. Ryuzaki stole a quick peek at Light and was consumed with a ravenous jealousy that honestly caught him off guard. Light sat next to Misa, one hand resting on her knee and the other stretched gracefully on the table top, his slender fingers tapping out a gentle rhythm. His mocha eyes were looking deeply into hers as if he was completely engrossed in what she was saying, but Ryuzaki couldn't stop the sly grin that stretched his lips as he realized that Light was paying just as much attention as he himself was to the babbling bimbo. Light was just many times better at hiding his boredom from others. This stupid girl had no idea that her "lover" was in a whole other world. Ryuzaki chuckled happily to himself and popped the strawberry in his mouth.

Why did Light's ignoring Misa make him so giddy? Hell if he knew. He didn't really know much about himself anymore. He was 24 years old and still completely naïve to the world of sex that was present in nearly everything around him. He bit his thumb lightly and zoned in on a particularly uninteresting section of the wall before him. No, completely naïve wasn't the right term. To suggest that would mean that he knew absolutely nothing about the laws of attraction or the mechanics of sexual intercourse, which would be completely false. Yes, he knew the basics and the chemicals that made the human body react the way it does when aroused, but he was dumb in the knowledge of how to control the primitive urges or how to go about finding a way to satisfy the fire that burned deep in his abdomen. In theory, all one has to do is find a suitable mate and initiate social and physical contact in order to procreate, but that was much easier said than done, especially for him.

He looked over at Misa, who was probably the best example of a desirable mate to any male of almost any age. She was slim and fit, probably weighing between 80 or 90 pounds and standing at what looked to be exactly 5 feet. Her extremities were long and thin and her skin was a milky pale that was completely unblemished. She had small, pert breasts that looked as if they would fit perfectly inside the hand of a mate and a waist that curved inward before tapering out to hips that completed her hour glass figure. Her large doll-like eyes and small, thin lips were painted in dark hues that worked with the black lace and buckle dress and black knee high heeled boots that gave her an almost gothic look. Ryuzaki guessed that any man in the café at this moment adolescent or otherwise would fight to the death for the chance to sleep with her. The little figure oozed a sex appeal that triggered primitive and carnal reactions in the male gender. Well, with him being the exception. He had never once looked at a girl and decided upon an opinion based on her physical appearance. Usually, he was content to wait until after she had the chance to speak her mind freely before deciding he didn't like her.

And the perfect female example was almost always paired with a male counterpart that was just as acceptable. In this case, it was Light Yagami. The proportions of his body made him look as if he was painstakingly carved from a block of marble by an overzealous artist obsessed with human anatomy. Standing at 5'8" and weighing in at probably 115 to 120 pounds, he was genetic perfection. From the auburn hair that fell perfectly over matching eyes to the sharp cut of his jaw, he was a marvel to look at. His cheeks still held a bit of child-like roundness, and his full lips were like two pieces of ripe fruit just begging to be plucked. The perfection didn't stop there. Ryuzaki had seen him in nothing but pajama pants enough to know that he was muscular under his uniform khaki pants and white button down. His skin was satin smooth and had a slight caramel sun kissed glow that was absolutely mouthwatering. When he would reposition himself in his chair, Ryuzaki would almost see those impressive arm muscles move under the fabric. He remembered seeing those droplets of water slide over his pecks, down that well-toned abdomen, and over the prominent V that led down to his pelvis. From what he saw in the shower, there wasn't a bit of hair on him except for on his head, and he wondered if the same held true for what fell below waist level… He shuddered a bit at the thought, but decided it was best to move on quickly.

Ryuzaki was basically the exact opposite of his new roommate. Although he was technically the same height as Light, the constant stoop in his posture put him closer to the 5'6" range and the lack of muscle put him 5-10 pounds lighter. His skin was thin and pasty white due to all the time he spent in front of a computer and lack of exercise made him scrawny and weak looking. His raven hair flew in wild tuffs about his head and his opaque eyes were always rimmed in black rings. In truth, he always looked sickly. This fact alone gave every potential female partner the false assumption that any spawn he could bring forth would be unhealthy and quickly taken out by predators or natural selection. _What is this, the jungle?_ He thought. _Human females didn't really think like that._ But he knew, in truth, that was exactly what they thought.

Ryuzaki was brought out of his deep concentration by a sharp tug on the handcuff at his wrist. "Ryuzaki," Misa complained, chain in hand. "Get off your butt and come on! We've been trying to get your attention for ages! We're leaving."

He sighed, pushing himself off the chair and sulked behind them. "Where are we going now?" He finally asked as they got closer and closer to the task force headquarters.

"My place, of course. My date isn't over yet!" Misa snaked her arm through Light's and let out a very matter-of-factly little "humpf" as she marched forward.

Ryuzaki groaned. Just when he thought he couldn't get any more miserable, this happens.

 **~/~**

Light sat on the couch a bit awkwardly. To his right, Misa was snuggling up to him happily as they watched some corny movie and to his left, Ryuzaki was flipping through several files he has requested Watari bring up to him to help him pass the time. Every once in a while, Ryuzaki would reach out and snag a ginger snap from the platter on the coffee table and pop it into his mouth. Misa squirmed until she was sitting on her knees facing Light and her hand was playing with the pearly white buttons of his shirt. As she chatted about some photo shoot, she would slip her finger in the gap between the buttons and rub the smooth skin underneath. Despite tickling slightly, the physical contact felt nice. Then, without warning, Misa placed a little kiss in the hallow spot just below his right ear. His skin tingled a bit from where her lips touched him. She then started to place little kisses in various spots along his neck as her gentle hand rubbed his chest.

"Misa," he whispered, capturing her hand in his. "Behave."

She poked out her bottom lip and crossed her arms across her chest. "Why should I? You're my boyfriend! I should be able to kiss you whenever and however I want!" As if to prove a point, she placed both of her hands on Light's chest and pressed her lips against his. Natural instinct kicked in and Light accepted the kiss and returned it, but not very enthusiastically. That didn't seem to matter because Misa was enthusiastic enough for the both of them. Her fingers clutched the fabric of his shirt and she sighed into Light's mouth and slipped her tongue inside. Fortunately, Light could fake a kiss well enough to satisfy the hormonal girl in his arms. His eyes looked around the room for something more interesting and came to rest upon a pair of wide, black orbs that were looking back. Light was honestly shocked to see Ryuzaki staring at him and Misa as they kissed. Something inside him lit on fire and he smiled against her lips as his cuffed hand slid up her back, pulling the chain taut, and the other had grabbed a hand full of soft golden hair. He poured everything he had into that kiss, slipping his pink tongue into Misa's mouth, eliciting a gentle moan of gratitude. All the while he never broke eye contact with the detective that looked on in wonder, breathing heavily as he bit his thumb hard. The tension between the two was growing thicker by the second and was only broken when Misa pulled her lips away from Light's, gasping for breath.

She then jumped up and pulled on Light's arm. "Come on, Light. Let's go somewhere more private."

Light held up his left arm and shook it, causing the chain to chime gently. "We can't, remember. Not without Ryuzaki coming along." Light shot Ryuzaki a dirty look causing his pale cheeks to break out in a gentle pink color. That blush made him look so young and innocent…

Misa whined loudly and stomped her foot. "I said come on, Light." With all the strength her little body could muster, she yanked on his arm and was surprised when it was enough to pull Light to his feet and cause Ryuzaki to tumble helplessly to the floor, papers flying in all directions. Misa kept pulling Light and dragging Ryuzaki across the floor toward the bedroom. When Light was safely inside with her, she slammed the door, causing the chain to slide under the space between the bottom of the door and the wood floor.

The chain was so tight that Light had to stoop over slightly for comfort. "Misa, what the hell-" His sentence was cut short by Misa's lips against his and her hands pushing on his shoulders until his back slid down the wall and he was sitting on the cold floor. At least the chain had enough slack to be comfortable again. Misa's lips ventured across his jaw and down his neck as her nimble fingers made quick work of the buttons on his shirt and were now fidgeting with his belt buckle.

"Misa!" He took her slender shoulders in his hands and set her back from him slightly. "What are you doing? Ryuzaki is right outside and the task force has your apartment bugged."

"I don't care," she answered indignantly. "Let them watch." She glared at the chain under the door, then said a bit more loudly: "Let them all watch!" Her fingers again worked on his buckle and it wasn't long before she had it and the button unclasped and was lowering the zipper. A prideful smile spread across her lips as her hand slid under Light's blue striped boxers and he hissed as her fingertips came in contact with his hot member. She fished the semi-hard extremity out and bent down to plant a soft kiss on it's tip. Light moaned gently as her warm, wet mouth slid over his member and the tip touched the entrance of her tight, virgin throat. His eyes closed into small slits and his breath was coming in deep gasps as her head bobbed up and down, coating his cock in saliva and pre-cum. He saw one of her perfectly manicured hands slide inside his boxers and felt them squeeze his balls gently as the other moved in fast paced little circle under her skirt.

Light felt an undeniable tightening in his pelvis and he knew he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. His left hand shot forward to force Misa's head down on his angrily pulsating member when… There was a loud _BANG_ against the wood door and a sound like a bag of potatoes hitting the floor. Misa gasped and sat straight up, wiping the cum laced saliva from her lips with the back of her hand. Light quickly stuffed his member back into his pants and buttoned them before opening the door. Ryuzaki lay on the floor unconscious, blood running down the side of his face. Light reached out and touched the injury and examined the thick blood that coated his fingers.

He attempted to get up, but Misa grabbed his arm. "Leave him!"

Light shot her a stern look. "What?! He's unconscious! I have to help him."

"No you don't," she said quickly. "You can search him for a key, unchain yourself, and we can get back to-"

"Don't be disgusting!" He scolded as he scooped the unconscious man into his arms. Despite his slim build, he was quite the load.

"Light Yagami," Misa said sternly. "If you walk out that door, don't bother coming back."

 _That bitch_ , He thought. _Ryuzaki is unconscious and all she can think about is sex._ He shook his head and continued out the door with Ryuzaki in his arms, his head bobbing lightly at the movement. As the door clicked closed, Light swore he heard a sob break from the girls lips. Oh well, he would worry about that later. Right now, he had bigger problems.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** _Oh how I love to tease! Please don't be too upset with me when you finish this delicious chapter! I assure you that the main event will be coming up in the next chapter! Trust me, it will be worth the wait!_

 **~/~**

Light carried the limp body back to their room and wasn't at all surprised to see Watari and his father already waiting for them. He sighed. His father definitely wouldn't approve of Light's conduct with Misa.

Without saying a word. Light walked past the two men and laid Ryuzaki down on his bed. Upon standing back up, his eyes almost bulged out of his head when he noticed the prominent bulge in the front of Ryuzaki's baggy jeans. Light blushed and panicked. Was Ryuzaki listening to him and Misa? If Watari or his father saw this, things would really get awkward. Quickly, he snatched the duvet from Ryuzaki's bed and laid it over the sleeping detective, effectively covering the problem.

Watari was at his side a moment later. Using his thumb, he lifted each of the detective's eyelids and looked into his blank eyes. He then turned his head to the side and studied the wound. "He should be fine. He will probably have a headache. I'll fetch the alcohol and clean-"

"I'll do it," Light said quickly, immediately wishing he had kept his mouth shut. Watari looked at the boy with a raised eyebrow as if to reply "you have done enough." Light rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. "This is all sort of my fault, so I would like to take the responsibility of caring for him." Watari simply stared at Light for another moment before walking out the door.

Unfortunately for Light, Soichiro didn't follow suit. He also had an upset look on his face. Light knew what that look meant. He sighed. "Dad, I'm-"

"Your actions were highly irresponsible and indecent, Light." Harsh. He wasn't sugar coating anything. "How could you do something like this? The dirty magazines in your room was something I was willing to turn a cheek to, but this is completely different. You knew Misa's room was bugged and wired, yet you still let her…" His face reddened in anger or embarrassment, Light wasn't sure which. "And to do it right in front of the man you were hired to work under. Have you no shame?"

"Dad, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." Light had to think of a way out of this fast. "I'm at a weird time, Dad. My body is out of control and I don't know how to overcome these… urges. And Misa is so beautiful. When I see her I just feel…"

His father cleared his throat as the red on his face got deeper. He had never been the type of person who could discuss things of this nature. When Light's little sister, Sayu, had once asked their father to take her to the drug store to buy tampons, Light was sure he would pass out. "Right…" Light's plan was working. His father would drop the subject and hopefully leave. "Well, just…" He sighed. "Take care of Ryuzaki. We need him for the investigation." And with that, he left. Light grinned to himself. His father was so predictable.

He turned his attention back to the sleeping detective. He pulled the duvet off of him and laid it back on his bed. Sure enough, that bulge was still there. "I can't believe him." He mumbled. "He was listening to Misa give me head…" But was he actually listening by choice or because there was simply no other alternative? He looked down at the chain between them. Ryuzaki was actually forced to sit next to the door. And Light was sure that his moans could be heard through the thin wood. Ryuzaki was more the victim than anything. Light sighed and walked over to the bed. He had to get these cuffs off so he could go to the bathroom and get the first aid supplies. He thought for a moment. Usually, the key was kept in Ryuzaki's left pocket. Slowly, he slid his hand in the pocket of Ryuzaki's jeans and sure enough his fingers enclosed around a small metal key. As he pulled his hand out, his fingers brushed the length of Ryuzaki's shaft and the detective moaned, his hips raising up a bit.

Light snatched his hand back, eyes wide and heart pounding. He hadn't meant to touch Ryuzaki in such an intimate way, but he was shocked at how strong his reaction was to the small amount of stimulation. Light stood over Ryuzaki like a predator sizing up his prey. It would be nothing for Light to take the young man right here and now… Light looked back down at the bulge that was now straining for attention. He bit his bottom lip and stretched out his hand until his fingertips were lightly brushing over the tight material at Ryuzaki's crotch. His breath caught in his throat as the man's hips lifted a bit, pushing his enraged member more firmly into Light's palm. Ryuzaki let out a slight sigh and his eyebrows knit together. He was literally begging to be satisfied…

Light shook the nasty thoughts from his head and sighed. _You aren't like that, Yagami._ He looked down and saw his own member was beginning to stir again. _Get ahold of yourself!_ He unlatched the cuffs from his wrist and Ryuzaki's, letting them fall to the floor with a clang. _You're just on edge from being with Misa earlier. Take a deep breath and calm down._

Misa. Maybe if he went back and apologized he could convince her to… He cursed at himself harshly. No. He didn't have time for that. And he would never lower himself to begging her for sex. He went to the bathroom and turned on the cold water in the sink. He ran his hands under the cool water before splashing it on his face. He took a moment to regain his senses before retrieving what he needed from the medicine cabinet.

 **~/~**

Ryuzaki felt like he had been hit by a brick. His head was pounding with every heart beat and he felt something wet on the side of his face. What had happened? He remembered sitting in Misa's room and… His eyes shot wide open when he remembered what had happened. They had been kissing and Light had looked at him… with those dark, lustful eyes that made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Then… they had gone into Misa's bedroom. Ryuzaki sat as far away from the door as possible, his knees drawn to his chest and his arms around his legs in sort of an upright fetal position. Then the chain was suddenly tugged forward and he had lost his balance and fell over, hitting his head hard against the wooden door.

Where was he now? He moved his head slowly to the right and took in the familiar surroundings of his bedroom. He was lying across his bed on his back with his feet dangling off the end. He pushed up on his elbows and groaned as his head began to swim. He reached up and wiped the wet spot on his left cheek with the sleeve of his white shirt and gasped out loud when it came back into view stained red.

"Take it easy, Ryuzaki." Light walked out of the bathroom, shirt unbuttoned and hair still slightly askew from his little adventure. He was holding a bottle of antiseptic alcohol in one hand and gauze in the other. Ryuzaki blinked in confusion and looked down at his wrist. The cuffs were gone. Slightly panicking, he shoved his hand in his pocket and found it empty.

Light chuckled a bit nervously and held up the little key. "I'm sorry I took it. This was an emergency." He held the key out and walked toward Ryuzaki. "Here."

Ryuzaki snatched the key, but it looked blurry in his vision. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose to try to ease the tension between his temples.

"Let me help you." When Ryuzaki opened his eyes, Light was kneeling on the bed next to him, depositing some of the alcohol onto the gauze. Over the smell of the alcohol, Ryuzaki caught a faint musky smell coming from Light. It was nice in his nostrils. He was surprised he had never noticed his sent before. _Well, obviously,_ he reasoned with himself. _The reason you can smell it now is because his body is still secreting chemicals from his sexual contact with Misa._ He let out a sharp howl when the gauze touched his scalp.

Light grimaced slightly. "I'm sorry. You've got a cut on your head from the door. If I don't clean it, it could get infected." Ryuzaki looked up at him and his face was soft and full of concern, like a mother seeing after her accident prone child. His eyes roamed farther down Light's exposed torso. A light sheen of sweat clung to him and his abs contracted as he moved on the bed. His khaki's hung low on his hips and Ryuzaki could see the beginning of the V that led to his pelvis. As Light lifted himself off the bed, his left thigh brushed against Ryuzaki's crotch, sending a thrilling shock through his frail body. He panicked. He had to control himself. He couldn't let Light see him in an aroused state. He would call him a freak. He took a couple deep breaths.

Light smiled inwardly, keeping his face smooth and emotionless. He knew that the small physical contact had affected Ryuzaki, and he was having a delightful time teasing the young man. Light was no fool; he had noticed the looks Ryuzaki had given him when he thought Light wasn't looking. It was the same one he got from most girls. A look of longing and lust. In truth, Light enjoyed being the object of someone's affection, although he had never considered it to be a guy that lusted after him. He could afford to fluster the detective for a while, as long as nothing got too serious. He wasn't gay, and he didn't want any rumors going around about that. His family would have a conniption.

Light turned from Ryuzaki and started rummaging through one of the detective's drawers for another, less stained shirt. He turned around and was about to walk back to the bed when Ryuzaki held up a hand as a signal for him to stop. "I'm fine. You don't need to change me. I am perfectly capable of dressing myself." Ryuzaki pushed himself up on wobbly knees and gave himself a minute to get used to being vertical. When he was sure he was okay, he took a step forward and his legs instantly gave out on him.

Just before hitting the floor, a strong arm encircled his waist and he was chest to chest with Light. Both of Ryuzaki's hands had somehow ended up on Light's chest and the skin there felt warm and hard under his fingertips. Their faces were mere inches apart and Ryuzaki could see his matte black eyes reflected back at him in Light's auburn ones. Both boys were barely breathing and Light could feel Ryuzaki's rapid heartbeat against his bare chest.

It seemed like they stayed like that for an eternity, just staring at each other. Ryuzaki's nostrils were filled with Light's familiar musky sent and his brain seemed to power down. Without thinking, both of his hands grabbed Light's shirt, pulling the teen's full lips to his own. Light's first reaction was to kiss him back. The second the man's lips touched his, he felt his brain go black. Pure instinct took over and he found himself tightening his grip on Ryuzaki's back and kissing him the way he had kissed Misa just an hour before, only this time Light's heart seemed to flutter and his stomach turned over. This hadn't happened to him since he was a pre-adolescent in middle school. Just then, his brain kicked in and the realization that he was kissing a boy set in. He immediately dropped Ryuzaki and stormed out of the room, his lips still tingling from the best kiss he had ever experienced.

Ryuzaki blinked. He was flat on his butt, alone in the room. He ran his thumb across his bottom lip and shivered in pleasure. He could still taste the teen on his lips. He pulled his knees up to his chest and bit his thumb. _Well done, Ryuzaki. You've managed to chase away the only friend you've ever made._


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** _This chapter ended up so much better than I thought! Even though it has been a couple of years since I originally wrote this, I was pleasantly surprised with how good it was. I made a few changes just because I've had some writing styles that I've changed. So I hope all of you enjoy this just as much I enjoyed coming back to it!_

 **~/~**

 _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._ Light cursed himself relentlessly, absolutely disgusted to his very core. The late dusk air had a frigid wind that caused him to shiver. He was standing outside the entrance of headquarters shirt unbuttoned, hair a mess, and pacing like a wild man. "This will never do," he mumbled. He quickly buttoned his shirt back up and shoved the tail into his pants before running his fingers through his hair. He looked at himself in a nearby window and sighed. What the hell was going on with him? He began walking without a clear destination as his mind raced and whirred with a million thoughts that showed no sign of slowing.

Why was he angry? Because of what he did with Misa? Because he was responsible for Ryuzaki getting hurt? Because of that kiss? He bit his bottom lip as the memory of that delicious exchange flashed through his mind. He knew the truth. He was truly disgusted by the way he had reacted to Ryuzaki's kiss. There was absolutely no excuse for him to run away like that. Had he not teased the poor man just minutes before? In all truthfulness, he deserved that kiss. He also deserved to feel miserable about rejecting it. "That was a real jackass move, Yagami," he berated himself.

Before he realized it, Light was seated on a bench in a park a few blocks from the task force headquarters. Around him, children laughed as they chased after each other, people chattered to one another under the street lamps, and lovers nuzzled close together for warmth in the thickening night air. It seemed as if everyone else in the world had someone but him. Only a few feet away, a girl squealed in delight as her lover dropped to one knee, pulled a velveteen box from his pocket, and asked her to give her love and life to him. A prickle of guilt hit Light in the stomach. True, he had several sweethearts from high school, but never in his life had he thought enough of one of them to offer her a ring. In all honesty, Light didn't spend very much time at all thinking about his future marital status. He had always assumed he would just meet a suitable girl through his family connections and they would be married. He considered Misa Amane. She was fairly successful for her young age and had the potential to raise even farther in her popularity, which meant she could soon be a very successful model or actress. His father had often called it a "smart match." At some point, Light had just accepted that he and Misa would marry, she become famous, and he take his father's place in the Japanese Police. They would live a long and wealthy life, have a few children, raise them with silver spoons in their mouths, and die at an old age.

This future utterly disgusted Light. Why the hell would he want to marry someone like Misa? She was absolutely annoying. He though back to his mother, Sachiko Yagami. She was a very loving, kind mother and a dutiful wife. She supported his father in every decision he made and kept silent with her head down most of the time. He loved his mother, but always knew that he could never be happy with a woman like that. Light craved intelligence. He wanted a partner who could match his own intellect. He craved someone with whom he could converse on deep subject matter without getting an empty stare and simple nod. He wasn't the type of man who wanted a woman to be his slave, iron his shirts, and cook his meals. He craved interaction. He lusted after intuitiveness. Who did he know that was like this? Misa? Never. All she knew was fashion. She was simply a figure head.

 _You do know someone who fits every description._ He immediately cursed himself for thinking this. _There is one who matches you in intellect and cunningness. One man with empty, black eyes and a world full of mystery just waiting to be solved._ No! He couldn't afford to let himself think like that, not about him.

 _Why not?_ Oh he knew exactly why not. His family would never accept it. His father would be ashamed, his mother horrified, and his sister disgusted. If something like that were to happen he would lose everything. His honor, his pride, his position, and all his potential. _But isn't that a bit extreme, especially this day in age?_ He slammed his fist down on the bench, causing a nearby group of pigeons to spook and fly away. Damn it! What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he figure out this feeling deep within himself? Why couldn't he understand that fluttering in his stomach that happened every time he thought of that wretchedly beautiful creature he was forced to be cuffed to every day of his miserable life? He looked down at his freed wrist and it felt heavier than ever. Had it really been the chain that bound him to Ryuzaki?

He sighed and ran a hand through his auburn locks. This wasn't happening. He was not falling in love with Ryuzaki. He would not allow himself to fall for the man that suspected him of being a mass murderer. In fact, he should hate him. He should loath the very sight of him. He should despise every fiber of his existence. He should want him dead, but he did not. Actually, he wanted the exact opposite. He wanted to see Ryuzaki alive and very much well. Just the thought of something happening to him was enough to make his throat tighten. Light pushed himself up off the bench and briskly walked towards headquarters. He had to fix this before it got any worse.

 **~/~**

When Light got to his room, Ryuzaki was waiting for him. There he stood, back stooped, thumb in his mouth, staring at the teen with cold, empty eyes that held no feeling. He was nothing more than a fortress of solitude with a ferocious barrier that threatened to vanquish anyone who attempted to penetrate its walls. And it was all Light's fault. Light attempted to say a word in apology, but was hushed by the harsh glance thrown at him by the detective. Ryuzaki simply grabbed the handcuffs from the floor, clasped one end to his own wrist, slammed the other down on Light's roughly, and began walking out of the room. Light had no choice but to follow and he didn't dream of protesting. He had never seen Ryuzaki like this.

They were going just where Light had figured: the main investigation room of headquarters. When they reached the bottom of the stairs Soichiro Yagami, Touta Matsuda, Shuichi Aizawa, and Kanzo Mogi were busily leafing through various case files in search for clues. Matsuda was the first to notice the two coming down the stairs, but was oblivious to the glare in Ryuzaki's eyes. "Hey there, Ryuzaki! Light! Good evening!" He smiled stupidly at the pair.

The other Task Force members weren't so slow to pick up on Ryuzaki's vibe. "Shut up, Matsuda." Aizawa warned before turning back to his work.

Ryuzaki walked past all of them without a second glance and perched himself on his chair, nibbling his thumb. Within moments, Watari had appeared with a tray of crepes and a hot kettle of tea for the detective. Immediately, Ryuzaki began harshly shoving the crepes into his mouth as he clicked away at his computer. Light knew that when he was this deep in thought, there was no getting his attention. From across the room, he saw Soichiro glaring at him. "Perfect," Light thought. "My father thinks Ryuzaki is angry about what happened in Misa's room. There aren't any bugs or wires in our room, so he has no way of knowing what really happened."

And so that was how the night progressed. There was little to no words spoken and everyone would occasionally glance at Ryuzaki. The hours seemed to tick by slowly and Light found it difficult to look at more lists and faces of people who were getting killed daily by Kira. Light's fist tightened. Damn Kira. When he found him, he would make sure he got the death penalty for all the lives he took. Suddenly, Light felt a tug on the chain at his wrist and saw Ryuzaki swivel his chair around to face the men. "Thank you very much for your cooperation, gentlemen." His voice was calm and smooth as always. "I do believe that is enough for one evening. I would like you all to return to your home and families and get some rest. Tomorrow I expect you all here to get an early start on the investigation. I believe we are making a remarkably big step in the right direction. Goodnight."

One by one, the Task Force members left the headquarters, and the two boys were left alone. Ryuzaki even asked Watari to turn in and get some sleep. Without a word to Light, Ryuzaki lifted himself from his chair and started walking toward the stairs. Light crossed his arms and refused to move from his chair. Only when the chain grew taut and Ryuzaki could go no further did he turn around and cast an annoyed glare at Light. Light raised an eyebrow at the young man as if to say "I can be just as stubborn."

Ryuzaki sighed. He really wasn't in the mood for such games. "I am ready for bed, Light-kun. I would truly appreciate if you would get out of the chair."

"Look who's talking," Light chided. "I was afraid you had forgotten I was here."

"I tried," Ryuzaki replied. "And it was working until this very moment."

Light sighed and stood up. "Ryuzaki… I'm sorry."

Ryuzaki raised an eyebrow as if he had no idea what Light was referring to.

"I'm sorry," Light tried again. "I acted like an ass and that was wrong of me."

Ryuzaki simply shrugged and turned around.

"Damn it, L!" The use of that name caught Ryuzaki's attention. He froze. "I can't change the past, but if I could I would! I was caught off guard and reacted stupidly. What can I say to make you forgive me?"

"There's nothing to say, Light-kun."

"Fine, then I won't speak."

Suddenly Ryuzaki felt a hand shove him against the nearby wall and before he could utter a sound his mouth was covered by a pair of fierce, hungry lips. Light conquered Ryuzaki's mouth with his own as his fingers snaked into the wild mess of black hair at the nape of his neck. Light's other hand grabbed a fist full of Ryuzaki's white shirt and held on with all his might. There was no resistance this time. Ryuzaki closed his eyes and allowed himself to succumb to Light's will. His mind began to swim and he felt like his legs would turn to jelly. He shuddered when he felt Light's tongue pass over his bottom lip and was more than eager to part his lips for the teen. Light's pink organ entered Ryuzaki's mouth and a deep moan grumbled from the boy's chest. Ryuzaki tasted sugary sweet on Light's tongue and it was enough to drive him wild.

Once Ryuzaki recovered from the initial shock of being kissed by Light, his curious fingers began to play with the buttons of Light's shirt, successfully pulling a couple loose and running his hand inside to touch the boy's heated skin. It felt better than he had imagined, warm and silky smooth like fresh caramel. A pleasurable shudder wracked Ryuzaki's body as Light's tongue slid up the inside of his cheek, causing the detective to whimper gently. The kiss seemed to last forever, or that is until Light was forced to pull away in order to breath.

His eyes were burning with an intense passion that made Ryuzaki gasp upon seeing them. Light licked his lips and ran his thumb across Ryuzaki's slightly swollen lips. A devilish grin flashed on the young boys face when he saw the same lust-filled need reflected back at him in Ryuzaki's black eyes. He took Ryuzaki's face in both of his hands and kissed him again lightly. "L," he whispered, biting at the detective's bottom lip. His voice was horse and heavy with lust. "I want you. Now."

That was all L needed to hear. All fears he had had the past few days completely melted away and he was left with only a blossoming warmth in his chest that spread across his whole body. He felt as if he were floating. He grabbed a handful of that silky auburn hair and pulled Light in for another rough kiss. L sucked Light's bottom lip into his mouth and nibbled at it lightly, eliciting another growl from the boy's chest. Still clinging to Light with all his might, L began to take a few steps back toward the staircase that lead to the upstairs apartments. Despite the growing fog of lust in his brain, L knew that staying in the open space of the investigation room was dangerous. At any time Watari, Misa, or one of the other detectives could come back in and catch the World's Greatest Detective sensually entwined with the 18 year old son of one of the men working under him. That would definitely catch some negative attention.

Once the two had reached the bottom steps, all hope of getting any farther was lost. Light was growing impatient; he needed L now, and he wasn't willing to wait any longer. Placing both hands on L's shoulders, Light pushed the detective down until he was lying on his back across the first several steps of the staircase. Within seconds, Light was kneeling in front of L as he quickly unfastened the buttons of his shirt before lowering his torso on top of his soon to be lover. Light's lips immediately began to trail a line of hot kisses down L's jaw and was pleased when the young man purred and ran his short fingernails down Light's chest. Using both hands, Light grabbed up a handful of L's white shirt and yanked quickly, causing the thin fabric to rip completely up the front and exposing the pasty white skin of Ryuzaki's abdomen. Light was immediately filled with a need to touch and taste the delicate skin. He ran one hand down the length of L's chest and was amazed and how soft it felt, while still having a youthful tautness to it. It reminded Light of the delicate skin of a ripe peach begging to be bitten into. He grinned as he lowered his mouth onto L's collarbone and was rewarded with a gentle moan. With his tongue, Light traced a slow, lingering line from L's navel and up to his left nipple before sucking the little nub into his mouth and biting it gently. L's back arched and his breath caught in his throat. He closed his eyes and tangled his fingers in Light's hair as the teen kissed and licked his way down to the elastic band of L's boxers. He wasn't surprised to see a straining bulge in the front of L's pants. Light cupped the hard member in his hand and rubbed against the rough material of L's jeans, causing the detective's hips to rise and fall slowly.

Light chucked. "What would the others think if they saw their great detective like this?" He squeezed L's throbbing member, eliciting a groan from L. "At the absolute mercy of his prime suspect."

L grinned. So Light liked to play these domination games? He had expected as much. That was fine, L could play along. He bit his bottom lip and lifted his leg to rub against the growing erection in Light's khakis. Light's eyes rolled back slightly and a soft purr escaped his throat. "They may be more surprised at how stimulated said prime suspect is getting from this little encounter."

Light growled and pulled L's pants and boxers down to his knees in one fluid movement, exposing L's proud erection for all the world to see. Light wrapped his slender fingers around the engorged member and pumped it slowly, pleased when L's eyes slid closed and he groaned in ecstasy. "Am I the only one who is being stimulated?" Without waiting for an answer, Light bent down and took L's weeping head in his mouth. A frantic yelp broke from L's throat and Light had to hold his hips down to keep him from forcing the member down Light's virgin throat. He sucked on the tip lovingly for several seconds, being careful not to let L finish yet. He was going to enjoy this experience fully.

Finally, Light sat up and slowly unfastened the button of his pants, lowered the zipper, and pushed them down to his knees. L stared at the throbbing erection for several seconds, completely enthralled by it. Other than his own, he had never seen this part of the male anatomy up close. It was long and slightly curved, mushrooming out at the red, angry-looking head. A clear line of pre-cum was oozing from the slit.

 _My assumption was correct,_ Ryuzaki thought, noting the lack of pubic hair around Light's swollen member. He immediately thought it was stupid that he thought of something like that at a time like this, but he hadn't earned the title of "World's Greatest Detective" by missing the little details. When his eyes traveled back up to Light's face, he was greeted by a wickedly handsome smile and a pair of smoldering eyes. The two simply starred at each other for a long moment, a silent connection forming between them. A moment later, Light lowered himself and took L's mouth in for another luscious kiss. A hot wave of excitement rushed through Ryuzaki when Light's member brushed against his. Simultaneously, the boys moaned and clutched each other tighter. Light began to rock his hips slowly and firmly against L's, reveling in the pleasure each time their hardened cocks rubbed against one another. Light's breath was coming in quick gasps as his hips moved faster and faster. Both boys were quickly reaching their release. Light pressed his forehead against L's shoulder and groaned as L's fingernails bit into the delicate flesh of Light's back. In retaliation, Light bit down on the tender skin at L's neck, causing the young man to yelp in sweet pain.

"Light," Ryuzaki said breathlessly. "I can't hold on much longer. I'm going to-"

Light cut him off by covering his lips with his own and slipping his tongue into Ryuzaki's mouth. Knowing he was also close, Light thrust hard against L. L's face contorted and his back arched as thick streams of cum shot from his cock and landed on his own stomach. Seconds later, Light let out a ferocious growl as his down finish shot from his erection, mixing with L's. His whole body was shaking as he collapsed on top of Ryuzaki, who was trying hard to regain control of his breathing.

A deliciously luscious fog was settling over Ryuzaki. His eyelids were heavy, and he was losing his will to keep them open. He had never had a release as wonderful as this one, and he doubted he ever would again. The last thing he saw before succumbing to the sleepy haze was the angelic face of his new lover and main suspect, Light Yagami.

Light grinned when he saw Ryuzaki had fallen asleep. His face was gentle and serene, almost glowing in the pleasure of his release. After taking a moment to catch his breath, Light forced himself to get up. They couldn't stay here on the steps where someone could see. Once he got his balance, he scooped Ryuzaki into his arms like an infant and was surprised at how good he felt in his arms. "What have you done, Yagami," he mumbled to himself. He knew he should be upset with for losing control the way he did, but as he looked upon the sleeping detective's face, he couldn't feel anything but happiness.

 _Maybe I was over reacting before. Being with him feels so damn easy_. Light tightened his grip on the man in his arms and escaped up the stairs and into their bedroom. Their secret was safe… or so he thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** _And now we are over half way through this story, and it's just going to get better. I really hope all of you are enjoying this as much as I am! The next chapter is going to be a little... sweeter!_

 **~/~**

"I do believe that is enough for one evening. I would like you all to return to your home and families and get some rest. Tomorrow I expect you all here to get an early start on the investigation. I believe we are making a remarkably big step in the right direction. Goodnight."

Touta Matsuda sighed in relief. It was nearly midnight and his eyes were beginning to sting from exhaustion. He gathered up his belongings and put them in his brief case.

"Headed out, Matsuda?" Shuichi Aizawa was waiting for him at the door. Of all of the men on the task force, Matsuda was closest to Aizawa. Despite being nearly a decade Matsuda's junior, the two got on fairly well.

"Yeah, all ready!" Matsuda took a double check at his desk before following the man out. "Man," he said as they exited. "L… I mean Ryuzaki was really in a bad mood tonight."

Aizawa chuckled without amusement. "I would be pissed at Light too for the stunt he pulled with Misa. That's just down right wrong. I would have though the kid could keep it in his pants better than that. Considering how much he badmouths her, I'm surprised he even let her kiss him."

Matsuda blushed and laughed nervously. He simply couldn't get used to watching Light and Misa all the time. It felt like an invasion of privacy. He suddenly stopped in his tracks. "Damn," he said suddenly, catching Aizawa's attention. "I left my cell phone in the drawer of my desk. Maybe if I hurry back, the investigation room won't be locked up yet."

Aizawa laughed. "Same old Matsuda. You'd leave your head at home if it weren't attached to your shoulders. Go ahead; run back. I'll wait for you here."

Lucky for Matsuda, the doors to the investigation room were still unlocked. He sighed in relief and slipped in quietly. He walked briskly down the long hallway and pushed the heavy metal door open. He was about to hurry to his desk to retrieve his phone, but stopped dead in his tracks, eyes wide in confusion and disbelief. Right there in front of him, Ryuzaki was lying across the staircase with Light crouching over him. Light's head was bobbing up and down and Ryuzaki was moaning as if he were in pain. It took Matsuda a moment to realize that Light was… sucking Ryuzaki off!

Matsuda clasped both hands over his mouth, catching a gasp that was rising in his throat. He couldn't believe what he was seeing! He had no idea that Light and Ryuzaki were… _lovers_. How long had this been going on? Did Yagami-san know what his son was doing when he left him alone here at night? Better yet, was this really why the two wanted to be handcuffed together? He was unable to tear his eyes away from the two young men who were not grinding their hips together and moaning out loud, oblivious to the world around them.

 _I can't stay here_ , Matsuda suddenly realized. One of them could see me watching! As quietly as he entered, Matsuda left the room and sprinted down the hallway and out the door where Aizawa stood waiting.

Matsuda's face must have been a dead giveaway because as soon as Aizawa saw him, his eyebrows knit together in concern. "Hey, are you okay? You look is if you've seen a shinigami."

"Oh… um… Y-yeah. I'm fine." Matsuda forced a laugh and rubbed the back of his neck. "I just tripped over my own two feet on the way out and one of the female staff saw me. It was pretty embarrassing."

Aizawa studied the young greenhorn for a minute before laughing out loud and clapped him on the shoulder. "Keep it up, Kid. You're a riot." Matsuda followed Aizawa down to the subway, his heart pounding the entire way as he thought of the huge secret he was not forced to hide from everyone else.

 **~/~**

Ryuzaki opened his eyes slowly as his brain began to reboot. _What an amazing sleep._ He thought to himself. He couldn't remember the last time he had spent that much time in deep REM sleep. His whole body felt re-energized and electric. He stretched and groaned, pointing his fingers and toes and enjoying the luxurious feeling that flowed through his body. He sighed happily and laid his head back on the overstuffed pillow.

 _What time is it,_ he wondered. His eyes wandered over to the digital clock on the bedside table that was flashing 3:34am in fluorescent red. His head shot up. "3:34am?" He muttered to himself, coming off his glorious high. "What happened? It's unlike me have woken up so early in the morning." Suddenly, he felt movement beside him on the tiny twin bed and an arm stretched across the small of his back. His eyes widened in surprise. What was going on? All he remembered from last night was a marvelously steamy dream of Light… taking him on the stairs and making love to him in a raw and passionate matter. _Or was it a dream?_ Ever so slowly, Ryuzaki turned his head and audibly gasped when he saw Light lying on his back next to him, his shirt unbuttoned, exposing his smooth chest and abdomen. _So it was real._ The events of the dream that was apparently reality rushed through Ryuzaki's brain like a movie on fast forward and he immediately blushed scarlet. He and Light had-

Light sighed restlessly in his sleep, his eyebrows knitting together. He stirred a bit before turning over on his left side and curling up close to Ryuzaki. His face then smoothed back out and the edges of his mouth turned up in a slight smile. Ryuzaki's heart fluttered at the sight of the young man next to him. He sighed and reached down to brush the auburn hair away from Light's face. In response, Light took in a deep breath and his eyes fluttered open. For a moment, he seemed confused, but when those shining brown eyes looked up to Ryuzaki, he smiled gently. Ryuzaki couldn't help but smile back.

Light lifted his head from the pillow and pressed his lips to Ryuzaki's. Light kissed him slowly and tenderly, letting his tongue slide into Ryuzaki's mouth. Ryuzaki sighed and tangled his fingers into Light's hair. If he were dreaming right now, he never wanted to wake up. Goose bumps broke out across his arms and Light's slender fingers slipped down his bare chest before fisting the remains of his tattered t-shirt.

"Oops," he said as he flashed a devilishly seductive smile. "Did I do this to your shirt?" Light's groggy voice was laced with stinging sarcasm. He kissed the detective once again before speaking. "I like it better this way."

Ryuzaki blushed. Until now, he was barely able to shake hands with someone without getting fidgety and he found himself growing self-conscious being bare chested around Light. As the rushing modesty washed over him, Ryuzaki reached down and pulled the stark white duvet up to his chin.

Light frowned. Had he said something wrong? No. He knew that Ryuzaki had social problems and he could only imagine how he must feel now that he had the time to think about what they had done a few hours early. His cheeks were the most precious shade of pink and he refused to make eye contact. _God, he is adorable_. Light chuckled to himself. He had never been the truly romantic type. True, he could put on a good act, but he had never felt it for real. Never in a million years had he guessed that a man like Ryuzaki could make him feel this way. He reached up with his handcuffed hand and touched the detective's burning cheek. "L," he whispered. "You don't have to be afraid of me. I want you to trust me. I want you to know that I… like you just the way you are." He chuckled. "I know that sounds awfully cliché, but it's true."

Ryuzaki just looked at him. "You want me to trust you?" He thought. "How ironic. I am in bed with my prime suspect and he is quoting lines from a romance novel to me." He had the urge to bite his thumb, but resisted.

Light sighed. He would have to prove to Ryuzaki that he meant what he said. Quick as a flash, he slid his hand down Ryuzaki's pants pocket, retrieved the small key, unclasped the handcuffs, slipped off his shirt, and was working on his trousers before Ryuzaki even had a chance to speak.

"Light-kun, what are you doing?" Ryuzaki stared at him wide eyed as he unclasped his pants and slid them down along with his boxers before kicking them off his strong legs and onto the floor. He sat before Ryuzaki completely naked and the picture of perfection.

"I am proving to you that the human body is nothing to be ashamed of." Light tore away the duvet, tossing it to floor. He then unclasped Ryuzaki's wrist, and pulled the remains of his t-shirt down his slender arms. "Take off your pants and boxers."

Ryuzaki flushed and twiddled his fingers together.

"Either you do it or I will do it for you." Light reached for Ryuzaki's crotch, but was swatted by a small, pale hand. He smiled to himself when that same hand hooked in his belt loops and pulled the remaineder of his clothes off. Light took in the now naked form of L. He was slightly scrawnier that himself, but he didn't look like a complete weakling. His arms and chest were small and delicate with pale white skin stretched over them. The skin looked as soft as cashmere and Light knew from experience that it felt better than it looked. A line of fine, black hair started just below his navel traveled downward until it reached the black pubic hair that surrounded his flaccid member. Light smiled slightly as he remembered how hard it had been just a few hours before.

Ryuzaki couldn't stand the way Light was staring at his private areas. He reached over to cover himself with his hand, but Light was quick to grab it and hold it in his. They were holding hands now and Ryuzaki couldn't deny how good it felt.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of, L." He wanted to tell him that he looked stunning, but was afraid that may be a bit much. Instead, he reached over with his free hand and took Ryuzaki's member in his palm. It twitched slightly at the attention and Light smiled. "It's okay to feel good." He slowly began to stroke it and was surprised at how hard it was growing. "There's nothing wrong with this." As if to prove a point, Light took the hand of Ryuzaki's that he was already holding and placed it on his own semi-hard member. Ryuzaki marveled at how soft the skin of Light's manhood was and how strong the muscles under that skin felt. He wrapped his fingers around its sizable girth and jumped slightly at the growl that came from Light's chest.

The two continued this mutual masturbation for several short minutes until they were both breathing shallowly and purring. Suddenly, Light stopped stroking Ryuzaki and pushed him down on his back. He crawled on top of him and nearly laughed at how innocent and child-like the 24 year old man looked under him. He stroked his cheek and kissed the end of his nose. "L, I want to show you what it's really like to be with someone who cares about you."

L raised an eyebrow. Wasn't that what they had done last night? What could be-

His train of thought was interrupted by a pair of perfect lips crushing against his own. He didn't know if he would ever get used to the fierce way that Light kissed him, but he hoped he never stopped. He felt every inch of Light's body on him and it felt blissful. Suddenly, Light pulled away and looked around the room with a sigh.

"I-is something wrong, Light-kun?" L panted out as he watched Light climb off of the bed and walk towards the bathroom.

"No," Light called out and he came back into the room with a small bottle of... something clasped in his left hand. He climbed back on the bed and knelt between L's legs. "Close your eyes."

L bit at his bottom lip before complying to the order. He wasn't used to taking orders. He heard a soft _pop_ and the smell of vanilla filled his nostrils. Suddenly, something pressed against his opening and his eyes flew open just in time to see Light leaning back over him.

"Shh," Light cooed. "I'm not going to hurt you. I want to make you feel good." That devilish little finger kept probing until Light was knuckle deep. L squirmed a bit, but did his best not to think about it as Light continued to torture his mouth. He hardly noticed when a second finger slid in, but his back arched and he yelled out when those two fingers began to separate, stretching his virgin hole. Light continued to coo and soothe L, but his erection was getting harder by the second. He needed L, and he knew by the hard pulsing object against his leg that L needed him too.

Ryuzaki closed his eyes tight and breathed a sigh of relief when Light pulled his fingers from his opening, but he had to admit that he did feel a bit empty. He watched Light as he squeezed a small amount of lotion from a travel size bottle onto his fingers and jumped a bit when the wet substance was rubbed in and around his hole. What the hell was he doing?

He got his answer soon enough. Light positioned himself over L and began to massage his weeping cock head on L's tight sphincter. L's eyes grew wide and he chewed his bottom lip. Was he really about to do what he thought? He noticed Light's eyes flash up at him for a moment before he looked back down at his own manhood. He pulled back his hips a bit and then suddenly thrust forward, causing the mushroomed head of his cock to slip past L's tight ring of muscle. L's whole body was aflame with pain and he attempted to cry out, but Light's hands was over his mouth.

"I'm sorry, L." His whole body was trembling and he was struggling to hold himself together. L was so hot and tight. It felt heavenly, but he knew he had to let L adjust to his size. The poor boy's whole body was stiff and his face was contorted in pain. After a long minute, he relaxed and Light dared to push another millimeter in. This time, his back arched and Light heard what he thought to be a soft purr come from his boss. He bent over and kissed L, and was pleased when L returned the kiss with an intense passion that he never showed. "Let me make you feel good, Lover."

Ryuzaki was raging hard now and his brain was fogged with sexual need. He simply nodded at the boy in his arms and kissed him with all the passion he could muster. Light began slowly thrusting a couple inches in and out of L, but it wasn't long before he was pulling and pushing every inch in and out of the young man. His muscles were still luxuriously tight, but there was no resistance. Light soon fell into a comfortable rhythm and was moaning with every breath. They were both gasping for air between hot, sensual kisses and moaning at a near constant rate. Light's abdomen was rubbing against L's erection, giving him just the extra stimulation that would cause him to cum soon. Light was close as well. He could feel his balls tightening as he pressed his face into the pillow occasionally kissing L's neck and shoulder.

"I won't last much longer," he growled. "But I want you to finish with me. Are you close?"

L couldn't speak, but his head bobbed up and down furiously. His eyes were closed and his face was flushed. He was beautiful. Light thrusts became long and hard causing L to yelp out, not in pain but sheer pleasure. Suddenly, a roar broke through Light's chest as he climaxed inside Ryuzaki, releasing all of his hot excitement. At first, he didn't even realize that Ryuzaki had climaxed with him until he felt it on his abdomen. He fell on the bed next to Ryuzaki and held him close, panting. When his eyes focused, he saw that Ryuzaki had already allowed himself to slip into a sweet dream state yet again. He couldn't help but chuckle. He picked his shirt up off the floor and used it to clean both of them up as best as he could through his exhaustion. Light looked to the clock as it flashed 4:45am. He kissed Ryuzaki on the forehead, brushing back the raven hair that stuck to his sweaty skin before retrieving the duvet from the floor, covering them both with it, and falling fast asleep with the lingering smell of sex clinging to their entwined bodies.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** _So, firstly, this chapter will be shorter and contain more of the sweeter stuff between L and Light. I mean gosh they just slept together. And plus I just love when Light is sweet. It definitely melts my heart! But do keep in mind, my more raunch-inclined readers, you may run into some steamy stuffs in the next chapter. I make no promises so I guess you'll just have to read on to find out._

 _We are nearing the end of our journey! Can you believe it? There is only one chapter left! I actually considered changing this chapter dramatically and maybe even adding an additional one to get more of the smutty stuff in there, but honestly, I think this story works out beautifully and I wanted to stick with the original. Yes, it all seems pretty fast paced towards the ending, but that's the way it has to be. Sure, I could add chapter after chapter of random one-shots between Light and L to lengthen this, but at the end of the day that would just get boring. Again, thanks to everyone for the likes and support. It means a ton!_

 **~/~**

Light was awakened by an annoying beeping that wouldn't stop. The insidious noise made him cranky. He wasn't a morning person. His eyes slid open and found the source of his annoyances, the little alarm clock that was blinking 7:00am. He groaned and slapped the button, careful not to wake Ryuzaki who was snoring lightly next to him. Light rubbed his eyes with his hands and sighed. He had to get up before Watari came in to bring L his morning sugar. He looked down at the young man who was completely naked except for the thin white duvet that was draped over his waist. He had to make sure L got dressed; he was never one to sleep in the nude. Light slid out of bed and stretched the dull soreness out of his muscles. He looked down at L and lightly brushed away the matted black hair that stuck to his forehead. The sleepy detective moaned and pressed his face harder into the pillow. Light couldn't help but smile at the way L was acting.

He bent over and nibbled L's earlobe gently. "It's time to wake up. You should get dressed before Watari comes up." L groaned again and pulled the duvet over his head. Light thought he wasn't a morning person, but L was definitely worse than him. Light rubbed his temple and looked around the room. It looked like he was going to have to play butler to the groggy young man. Light walked over to their closet and selected the usual white t-shirt and baggy, faded jeans for L and then took a pair of neatly folded jeans and a dark colored sweater for himself. He grabbed up the handcuffs from the floor and placed all of this on the counter in the bathroom. He took a minute to turn on the hot water and tested it as it shot out of the shower head before returning to the bedroom. He kicked their discarded and torn clothes under the bed and snatched the duvet and sheets off of the sleeping detective, leaving him completely naked and exposed. Light shivered slightly as he though of the night before. He longed to run his hand down-

 _No, Yagami._ His inner voice scolded. _You don't have time for that. You have to make yourself and L presentable before someone comes in._ Light hooked his arms under L's and proceeded to lift him from the bed. L groaned and swatted at Light in protest, but Light ignored him. He set L down on his own two feet and took his hand, leading him into the steamed up bathroom. L followed along like a zombie, yawning hugely and rubbing his black eyes. Light climbed into the shower and pulled L along with him.

Once the hot water hit L's back, he perked up a bit. He was awake now, but that didn't mean he was energetic. Lazily, he leaned against Light for support, resting his head on his chest. "L," Light tried to sound scolding, but even he could hear the smile in his voice. "You have to shower and get dressed. The rest of the task force will be here soon. We have a murder to solve, remember."

L bit his thumb and sighed. He did still have a murder to investigate. Had it really only been less than 12 hours since he was last in the investigation room? So much had happened in such a short amount of time. His life was completely different now.

Light stood L back on his own two feet and began to lather his lean body with a bar of soap. L didn't mean to stare, but he simply couldn't help it. Whenever his eyes roamed across the teen's body, he was overcome with a sense of awe. That wasn't the only feeling that welled inside him. Just being close to Light made his stomach flutter. Was this what it was like to have intimate feelings for someone? L had never loved, so he had no idea what it felt like. And could this little affair even be called love? Surely it was too early to use such a heavy word. His body was still overcome with the chemicals and endorphins from his newly acquired sexuality. For all he knew, this was the aftermath of lust that would fade in a couple days. He ran his thumb over his lips. What did that mean? In a couple of days would he feel nothing for the boy standing in front of him? No. That's impossible. Nothing would never be the same between them. L knew he wouldn't stop caring for the boy, but did Light feel the same. He was known to have had several girlfriends in high school, and he felt absolutely nothing for Misa. Was all of this just an act in a grand attempt to bring the World's Greatest Detective crumbling to his knees?

"L," Light's sudden voice snapped L out of his train of thought. He had stopped washing himself and he was staring back at L with one eyebrow cocked. "What are you staring at?"

L blinked. His mind had been so far gone that he hadn't even realized he was staring at the boy. As he looked into those twinkling auburn eyes, he was overcome with a single desire. "I want…" His face warmed a bit and he rocked on his heels a bit. "I want to kiss you."

A gorgeous smile broke the calmness of Lights face and he chuckled a bit. He reached out with one hand and cupped L's face in his palm before slowly leaning in and pressing his lips against L's. This kiss didn't have any of the usual fierceness that was characteristic of Light. It was sweet and slow. He simply parted his lips a bit, took L's bottom one between his, and slowly pulled back, keeping his forehead pressed against L's. "You know," he whispered. "You don't have to ask my permission to do that." He placed the bar of soap in Ryuzaki's hand and placed another soft peck on his lips. "Finish up. We need to get downstairs."

"They can wait." Light looked up at L and was surprised to see a determined look in his eye. Normally, L would be the one arguing that they had to get downstairs. This was unlike him. There was a flicker in his eyes as he stepped forward and pushed Light against the wet tile wall before he pressed his lips against the teen's.

It took Light a moment to react to what happened. He definitely wasn't used to L taking control this way, but he had to admit that he liked it. It would be interesting to see the usually static and controlled L take what he wanted. L didn't waste any time either. He took Light's hand into his and put it right where he wanted it, on his growing erection. Light's mouth pulled back in a slight smile. L was definitely a greedy lover. He always made sure his own needs were satisfied. Light didn't begrudge him this, in fact he found it quite amusing. Light dutifully began to stroke L's member and was surprised at how quickly L began to breathe shallowly and bite his nails into Light's arm. He must be extra sensitive in the morning. To test his theory, Light ran his thumb over the head and was rewarded with a slight yelp from the older man. Yes, he was extra sensitive. Light's eyes sparkled with lust as he licked his full lips before speaking. "Tell me what you want, L."

L let out a long sigh and pushed back some of the hair that had fallen in front of his face. "I want you to make me orgasm, Light-kun." His voice didn't waver at all and there was nothing but absurdness and confidence there. "Wrap that pretty little mouth around my cock and swallow what comes out."

Hearing those dirty words from L made Light's member throb with need. But he wasn't done there. "And if you do a satisfactory job," he continued as his voice dropped an octave. "I'll return the favor."

Light grinned. "Will you? That's very generous of you, L." As he spoke, he pressed L's back against the wet tile wall of the shower and dropped down to his knees. In seconds, he gripped the base of L's cock and took the inflamed tip into his mouth. His tongue started going around the circumference, licking away the bittersweet pre-cum that was steadily oozing out.

Above him, L's head lulled back against the tile and he placed his hand on the back of Light's head. "Fuck," he murmured and Light smirked around the mouthful. He had never heard L curse like that before and it swelled his pride -and another organ- to know he had caused it. "Light-kun's mouth feels exquisite."

Light let out a slightly over-exaggerated moan of appreciation as he took more of L's member into his mouth. He kept slowly sliding down until the tip was just at the entrance of his throat and he had to fight for control of his gag reflex. Light took a moment to steel his resolve before sliding his mouth the rest of the way down so his lips came into contact with the base of L's cock. He swallowed around the tip that was in his throat and L cried out as his hips sporadically thrust forward.

"Oh, fuck!" L gasped, desperately trying to keep his footing on the slippery shower floor as his knees shook. "Light," he hissed out. "I'm going to cum, now!"

The boy was actually very thankful for the warning, He pulled back so his lips were just around the tip again and used both hands to squeeze and stroke the remnants of his length as his orgasm hit with a loud cry. Stream after stream of hot semen filled Light's mouth and he had to swallow twice to make room for what was left. When he was sure he had milked L dry, he licked his tip clean before standing up to kiss L deeply.

The detective could taste his own cum on Light's lips as well as the familiar sweetness that he usually craved from Light's kisses and a feral hunger overtook him. He pulled the young boy hard against his soaked form and kissed him with all the need he could offer, making Light tremble and moan. There was only thing he wanted to do right now-

A sudden and brisk knock on the door caused both boys to freeze in their tracks. Light swore under his breath and stepped back from L. "Ryuzaki," Watari's voice came through the door. "Are you in there?"

Light paled. _Oh shit._ They were caught.

Ryuzaki read his expression. "We're fine," he assured Light in a soft whisper. "We are still supposed to be cuffed together so Watari will not think anything of us being in the bathroom together." Then in a louder voice, he answered the man at the door. "Yes, Watari. Light-kun and I will be down in a moment. He is taking his precious time in the shower." There was no answer, but they both heard footsteps across the wood floor and the door click closed. They both sighed in relief.

Light reached over and shut off the water to the shower, silently declaring bath time to be over. He pecked L on the cheek before climbing out of the shower and drying himself off. Ryuzaki already felt an emptiness with Light at the other end of the room. In just this short amount of time, he had gotten acutely accustomed to having intimate contact with the boy at all times. He sighed and chewed his thumb. Today was going to be a very long day.


	8. Chapter 8 (end)

**Author's Note:** _For clarity's sake, I just want to point out that I have done a bit of a time jump here. The relationship between Light and L continued on so it is safe to assume that they made love many more times since we left off in chapter 7. I considered adding a few more chapters to show a few of those times, but it really all ended up being short little one-shots that didn't do anything to push the story along and I got quite bored reading it myself. There isn't any "real" smut in this chapter but they do have quick sex. It's routine for them now so there's not much pomp and circumstance to the occasion._

 _At the beginning of this particular chapter, the Task Force has already figured out that Kyosuke Higuchi is acting as Kira, they have already put his trap into action, and the task force is on the scene with Higuchi in custody. Soichiro Yagami has touched the death note and is able to see Rem. Light and L are witnessing all of this from a helicopter. All of this can be read in volume 6 and 7 of Tsugumi Ohba's Death Note manga._

 _This final chapter may seem a bit choppy, but it is kind of hard to tie in FanFiction with the canon story line, and I did try to stay true to it for the most part. I've done my best thought, and I feel like it flows as well as possible. This has been an amazing journey and I hope you all truly enjoy the emotional ending to They Chalked It Up to Puberty._

 **~/~**

Light heard his father scream out and saw him fall to the ground; his face was etched in sheer terror, but he was staring at nothing. "Dad?" Light said through the headset. "Dad, what's going on? What do you see?"

Soichiro pointed out into the night in front of him. "Monster!" He screamed. "There's a monster." Kanzo Mogi stepped forward and picked up that black book of death and instantly dropped it and began shouting with Yagami-san. He could see the ugly thing too.

Light heard L mutter something to himself and he thought he heard the word shinigami. "Bring me that notebook." L demanded. Mogi did as the detective said. L gripped the notebook with the thumb and forefinger of both hands and looked back over to where the rest of the Task Force stood. Sure enough, a giant white winged figure stood among the humans. "So," he muttered. "Shinigami do exist."

Light couldn't take it anymore. He had to see what all the fuss was about. "Let me see it, Ryuzaki." He reached out and snagged the notebook from L, who was completely engrossed in thought. The moment he had the note in his possession, his mind was bombarded with the memories. He remembered finding the note on the ground, testing it, the visit from the shinigami Ryuk, using it to destroy evil, and the ingenious plan he had devised before giving up the note. Everything from the past couple of years washed over him like a powerful tsunami. He was Kira, and L was his worst enemy. He laughed to himself. He had won. His plan had worked out perfectly.

 **~/~**

Light sat completely alone for the first time in he couldn't remember how long. His mind had been relentlessly racing since the moment he touched the Death Note. Ryuzaki had removed their handcuffs, but Light needed to be completely alone to sort things out. He was forced to stay in the investigation room with the others until the wee hours of the morning, but now they had all gone home for a few hours of rest. L would no doubt spend the rest of the night downstairs continuing his investigation of the newly acquired Death Note. Light had argued that he was too tired and would just sleep here, and his father had agreed. He needed time to set the rest of his plans into action. He had already talked to Rem, who knew exactly what needed to be done. In only a few short hours, Light would be free of all suspicion and could continue on his journey to be the god of a new world.

Light was surprised when he heard the door squeak gently as it swung open and Ryuzaki walked slowly into the bedroom. The circles around his eyes were darker than usual and he looked run down. Light felt the urge to wrap his arms around him and kiss- No! He had to stop this. He couldn't afford to get any closer to this man than he already had. One slip up and his truth would be revealed. He only had to resist one night and he would never have to worry about L again. He could do it.

L came across the room and sat down on the side of his bed facing Light. He quickly slid his pants down his slender legs and pulled his shirt over his head, reducing him to only a pair of boxers. Light was unable to control the need growing in the pit of his stomach as his eyes roamed over that body he had made love too multiple times since that first kiss. Ryuzaki noticed Light's stare and he grinned at him slyly. Since they began their relationship, Ryuzaki had really come out of his shell. L crossed over to Light's room and leaned over his bed, placing a long, luxurious kiss on Light's lips.

 _Damn it,_ Light thought. _This is not resisting him._ He closed his eyes and opened his mouth a bit, feeling L's tongue slowly snake into his mouth. At this moment, he didn't care who he really was or what that would mean to the man in his arms. L tangled his fingers in Light's hair as he straddled his lap. God he was so damn irresistible. Light couldn't let this happen. He had to put a stop to it. Light slipped his hand up L's chest and pushed him back, gently breaking the kiss.

L cocked his head to the side and gazed at Light in confusion. "Is something wrong, Light-kun?" He looked and sounded so innocent and naive.

 _YES!_ Light screamed in his head. _I've just remembered I am really Kira and you are the man who is trying to send me to my death! If you had any idea who I was, you wouldn't be here._ Despite the whirlwind in his head, his face was completely smooth. "No," he lied coolly. "I'm just tired." He could tell L didn't believe him, but he didn't push the issue. He simply laid his head down against Light's chest. Shit. This wasn't working. The longer Light spent in close contact with L, the more his heart began to ache. He knew he had to get rid of L and the only way to do that was to kill-

His heart began to pound. That word. It caused his heart to actually wretch. Why was he freaking out? It wasn't as if he had never killed. He was Kira, God of Justice. Killing was second nature. So why was killing Ryuzaki such an issue? He knew very well why, but he wasn't willing to admit it. He knew in his heart that the feelings he had were much more than lust. He also knew that he was not in a position to be thinking this way. If it were anyone but the World's Greatest Detective, it may be different, but there was no point in harboring on the "what ifs." The fact was the man in his arms was a detective, and said detective wanted nothing more than to put Kira to death. Light doubted that L would change his mind about hating Kira just because said murderer was his lover. L had more control over his emotions than that.

"Hmm," L mumbled, lifting his head a bit. "Light's heart is beating abnormally fast. Is anything the matter?"

Light sighed. What was he going to do? If he kept this up, L would surely catch on. He decided it would be best if he pushed tomorrow out of his mind and just enjoy what he had for the time being. He brushed his fingers against Ryuzaki's arm and forced a smile on his face. "I'm fine. I guess being so close to you still has an effect on me."

He placed his hand under L's chin and pulled him into a slow kiss that grew in intensity until the two young men were making out with each other hard. Ryuzaki's fingers nimbly unclasped the buttons of Light's shirt and his chewed off nails scraped down the skin of Light's chest, causing him to hiss in pleasure. L smiled. He loved Light's reactions. He kissed his way down Light's neck and was nearly to his naval when the moans started slipping from his lips. Light had closed his eyes and let his head fall back, enjoying the feelings surging through his body. L quickly unbuckled Light's pants and fished out his throbbing member. He immediately took the inflamed tip into his mouth, causing Light to cry out and arch his back. L expertly teased Light with his tongue until he was panting and desperately gripping the sheet of his bed. Then he raised up, letting Light slowly slip form his lips with a soft _pop_. He smiled at Light and slowly ran his tongue up his abdomen, chest, and neck before nibbling his ear a bit. Damn. When did he turn into such a minx? L kissed him again before sliding his own boxers down and lying down on his back. Light pushed himself up so he was hovering over L between his thighs. They were both hard as a rock and needed each other desperately. Light positioned himself and slid his saliva coated member inside L, whose eyes slid closed as he enjoyed the familiar sensation of Light inside him. He couldn't believe how natural it felt to be like this with Light.

Light looked down at L. His eyes were closed, his face was flushed, and his fingers were digging into Light's back. He was the picture of perfection. Light just wanted to stay in this moment forever. But he knew he couldn't, and it was killing him inside. Why the hell had he allowed himself to get so emotionally invested? While Light was lost in his own train of thought, L began to writhe and groan under him, digging his fingers into the tender flesh of Light's lower back. He was quickly approaching his climax. He bucked beneath Light once more and Light felt him burst with release, completely oblivious to the face that Light was barely involved in the act. Light stopped thrusting and brushed his fingers gently across L's flushed cheek. He was literally glowing in the aftermath of his release. His beauty was almost crippling. His eyelids were heavy over those sparkling dark orbs and he grinned sleepily at Light. The young man placed a kiss on L's forehead just as he fell into a deep sleep.

 **~/~**

Light was alone in bed when he woke. In the next room, he could hear the shower running. L was already up and getting ready for the day. Light's heart sank. Today was the day. He had already explained the plan to Rem. There was no going back. L was as good as dead, and there was nothing Light could do about it. But that wasn't true. He knew very well he could stop it in a second, but his plan would be ruined. Light forced himself out of bed and to the closet, where he slowly dressed himself. If he could, he would have stopped time right then and there. _Maybe I can stop this,_ he thought. _Maybe if I explain the situation to L, we could work this out. He could resign from the Kira case. They could leave Japan-_ He groaned. _No. If L quits this case it would look suspicious to the other Task Force members. And if I suddenly left, that would be even more suspicious. There's nothing I can do._

The door to the bathroom swung open and Ryuzaki stepped out, dressed in his normal attire. When he saw Light, he grinned and Light wanted to slap that smile off of his face. Didn't L have any idea what was going to happen? Of course he didn't, but Light only wished he could with all his strength. "Ready to go downstairs, Light-kun? We have a lot of work to do."

Light was overcome with a sickening wave of heartache and guilt that almost caused him to break down right then and there. Without thinking, he rushed forward and kissed L with all the passion and intensity he could muster. His heart was in his throat and he had to choke back the tears that were threatening to break the surface. When he finally pulled back, L's eyes were full of concern, but he didn't say a word. After what seemed like ages, L reached up and touched Light's cheek. "Don't worry, Light Yagami. It will all work out in the end." As he walked away, Light swore he saw a glint of sadness in those dark eyes he loved so much.

 **~/~**

A shrill alarm sounded in the investigation room, causing everyone to jump. Ryuzaki immediately pressed the call button and yelled out "Watari!" There was no answer. Every screen in the room flashed a message in all red letters: "Deleting All Data"

"What's going on?" Matsuda demanded.

"I instructed Watari to do a complete system wipe if anything were to happen to either of us."

"What do you mean-"

Ryuzaki's body suddenly went rigid and the spoon in his hand fell to the floor with a loud clang. Light's eyes grew wide in terror as Ryuzaki fell to the floor. Rem had done it! Light jumped forward and caught L in his arms just before he hit the ground. His breathing was labored and he feebly reached for Light.

"Light," he whispered. "I was right…" His eyes suddenly lost focus and Light could feel the last breath leave his body. He couldn't believe it. L was dead, and it was all his doing. The Kira side of him laughed, but the Light side screamed out in anguish as the rest of the Task Force stared on in utter shock.

 **~/~**

The Task Force stood at the foot of two unmarked graves. They had thought it best to hide the death of L and Watari from the rest of the world, fearing it would cause a panic. None of them spoke. There were no words that could be said. Light stared at the blank marble, unable to feel. He was completely numb. One by one, each of the members walked away until Light was the only one left. Once he was sure they were gone, he crumbled to his knees and broke into violent sobs.

"Damn you, L!" He hit his fist against the freshly dig earth. "You made me do this!" He doubled over until his forehead touched the ground. He was crying hard now, unable to control the convulsions of his body. Until this very moment, he hadn't allowed himself to grieve. Was it because he didn't want the others to think it odd that he was taking L's death so hard? No. It was because he was too busy punishing himself for causing this death. This, out of the hundreds he had already caused, was the only one he regretted. He grabbed a handful of dirt. He regretted not telling L when he had the chance. Not only about being Kira, but about the truth that he had never allowed himself to believe until this very moment. "I loved you." He whispered before picking himself up, brushing the dirt from his clothes, and walking away.

Matsuda was waiting for him at the entrance of the cemetery. Light didn't even bother to look up at him.

"I knew," he said suddenly.

Light froze in his tracks and looked back at his co-worker. Fear struck him cold as ice.

Matsuda rubbed the back of his neck. "I knew about you two. I saw you in the investigation room that night. I had left something in my desk and came back to get it-"

Light held up a hand to shut him up. He wasn't sure if he should be happy that he was talking about his relationship with L, or worried that he may tell.

"I won't say anything. I just felt like I should tell you… I saw a change in Ryuzaki at the end. He was happier. The others may not have noticed, and if I hadn't seen you two I wouldn't have either." He sighed and thought over his words carefully. "Love is a crazy thing. It changes everyone."

Light didn't have any words. He simply turned away from Matsuda and began walking. He didn't much know or care where he went, but he had to get away from here. Matsuda watched as he disappeared. He would never know that the Light Yagami before him was soon to be replaced with a heartless killing machine.

Goodbye, Light Yagami.

Hello, Kira.

 **THE END**


End file.
